


System Override

by checkerbee



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Chaotic Bloodhound, Gift Fic, Other, Rev catches feelings, This is so short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: Blushing? He almost laughs at the thought. Him, a near three hundred year old assassin, blushing over a chaste kiss like a grade schooler. And yet, when they pull back, he can't seem to bring himself to move. To react.For the first time in a very long time, his mind is blissfully blank.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	System Override

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Driehoek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driehoek/gifts).



> Hi, so I wanted to write a short little drabble for kraaiachtig's [wonderful Revhound art](https://kraaiachtig.tumblr.com/post/615284971454840832/ok-so-i-might-just-have-spent-an-entire-week-on) on tumblr.

Revenant studies his silencer as the bay doors of the drop ship open. It is just another day, another match where he'll get to sharpen his claws against the skinsuits that compete in the games. His predestined team this time around are Wraith and Bloodhound, probably the only two people that he isn't loathe to be stuck with. Wraith, or Renee as he's learned, has good instincts. Probably due to the voices in her head or some clinging remnants of her past as a pilot.

The hunter is something else entirely, someone that delights in bloodshed just as much as he does, although in an entirely different way. They're similar, he and them, and that similarity had led to something stronger. Neither of them were tentative creatures, they knew what they wanted and weren't shy in going after it, but he finds himself being mindful of them nonetheless. 

Considerate, he thinks as the map sprawls out below them. They're over the center of it and really should pick a place to drop before they're forced to land somewhere at the edges of the arena. 

Renee must share his thoughts because she glances over at him, notes the silencer floating above his fingers and turns away again. 

"Right," She sets her mind back on track with a shake of her head. "We gotta figure out where to land. Capital City's a hot drop today, so that's out of the question. I really wanna survive for more than thirty seconds this time." 

He smiles internally, remembering that particular match and how annoyed she had sounded over the earpiece when she was downed with only a p2020 in her hand. 

"We're too late for Refinery, so that leaves Epicenter." She doesn't see it, but the hunter beside her shivers ever so slightly at her words. "We have to decide right now though. The next option after this is Trainyard and I refuse to drop there." 

She doesn't notice, but he does. Even though Hound's demeanor doesn't change, he can tell that they'd rather land anywhere but at the spires below them. Their eyes track the crown of ice as the drop ship approaches, but they won't speak up about their discomfort. They're too accommodating to the needs of others. Too caring, in that quiet way of theirs'. 

He huffs. 

"And I refuse to drop Epicenter." 

Wraith opens her mouth to object and he turns to tower over her, forcing her to look up to meet his eyes. "From this angle, our squad will be forced to scatter. If any of us get downed early on, we're all dead. So you can land there if you like, but I'll laugh when your spilt blood is announced as the first." 

She doesn't recoil away from him, no, she's too strong willed for that. But her eyes flash as the little voices in her head warn her of just how much of a threat he is. He doesn't care what they have to say, so long as she heeds their whispers. 

"No big deal. Plenty of options left." She says eventually, pointing to the map below them. "Skyhook is decent." 

He turns away from her and she crosses her arms, mimicking Hound's stance. "Everyone in agreement? No death threats?" 

Revenant huffs and she tilts her head toward Hound, asking for their input for the first time. "Bloodhound, you too?" 

"Yes," Their voice is quiet when they answer, distracted, but she takes it as answer enough, launching herself out of the dropship. 

"Let's do this!" She calls through the earpiece and Rev goes to follow her, that same quiet voice from before making him pause. 

"Revenant?" Hound is closer than before, a hand coming up to remove their mask and he hums in response. And then they're cupping his face and pulling him down to press a kiss on his cheek. His systems go haywire in response, warnings flashing through his mind. It's his fans kicking straight into overdrive, trying to cool him down even though he's not hot. 

Blushing? He almost laughs at the thought. Him, a near three hundred year old assassin, blushing over a chaste kiss like a grade schooler. And yet, when they pull back, he can't seem to bring himself to move. To react. For the first time in a very long time, his mind is blissfully blank.

"Thank you." Hound says into his ear, hands slipping away from his jaw as they back away towards the edge of the loading dock. Their absence leaves him cold even though the warnings that he's overheating are still blaring in a distant part of his head. 

"Come felagi, let us shed blóð together." They say cheerfully as they launch themselves out of the dropship after Wraith and it takes him a moment to process their words, watching as their jump-pack activates mid-air. 

He catches up once his thoughts organize themselves, landing in the building beside the Hunter. They ping armor and a backpack for him, tell him where his favorite weapon is lying on a nearby roof. He grabs them quickly, instincts ensuring that he's ready for a fight while he replays the quiet little moment on the ship in his head. 

"Bloodhound, what's wrong with him?" Wraith asks sometime later, after they've won a fight and are making it toward the ring. The two of them are in front while he trails behind, systems still running through code every now and then when his thoughts drift. 

"I don't know." The hunter responds innocently, shoulders tilted toward him and he can read the amusement in their body language, knows that they're smiling beneath their mask. "Must be the thrill of the hunt." 

Wraith hums and casts an contemplative glance back his way. He returns it with a blank stare, wills her to ask as Hound's frame shakes with quiet laughter. 


End file.
